That Awkward Moment
by sunflowerseeds51
Summary: All she wanted was a bath but she got so much more
1. Chapter 1

The day started with the sounds of the summer birds tweeting their summer song at the cracked little twitter of the of the bird was the first thing Chise heard as she woke up. Along with the birds the sun was shining slowly closely across her face. As she groaned from the warm wake up call from the sun. As she rolled over and lifted her arm her eyes she noticed how sweaty her face,hair and skin had gotten. She always got that way during summer. Lifting her arm back off her face she noticed a distinct smell of sweat that was bitter a foul.  
'I really need to take care of that before Elias wakes up.' Rolling over slowly and sitting up slowly with a stretch and a yawn she made her way to her dresser to pick her clothes for the day. Chise knew it was going to be a hot day a cute floral dress with cute green panties. Making her way down the hall. Chise noticed Ruth going down the hall going past the stairs she waves her hand. 'Morning Ruth' with a yawn.'  
'Chise you're not smelling that great this morning' as he puts his hand on his nose. 'I know that Ruth, why do you think I've got these clothes?'  
Not saying anything he scoots down the stairs with his hand still on his nose. With a blush she makes her way towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.  
'I know I smell he didn't to tell me.' As she huffed to herself grabbing the brass handle of the door. As she opened the door a wave of steam hit her in the face. Blinking away the moisture out of her eyes she looked up and saw the most embarrassing yet amazing thing of her young she dropped her clothes in surprise she couldn't stop staring. It was as time had stopped for both of them.  
She seemed surprised as Chise looked at Elias's chest. 'He's purple all everywhere.' As she not only looked at his chest. Looking a little more south Chise realized was staring at his dick.  
Elias spoke "Chise...Do you need to use the bathroom?" That's what broke the staring contest with his package. It felt like her mouth locked up. The quit moment was the most awkward thing she ever had. Her brain kept thinking 'I wonder what it looks like when hard. It must get really big.'  
Embarrassed beyond belief she ran off leaving her clothes behind. Elias cocking his head to the side like he had no clu what was going on,looked down at the dumped clothes. Thinking 'she will probably want those back.' Grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist. Bending over to pick up her clothes he sees the little green panties. 'Those would looked good on her.'  
As the vision of Chise in nothing but those cute little panties popped in mind. Grabbing the rest of the clothes Elias his way down the hall to her room. He paused before knocking on her door. He sucked in a deep breath and knocked waited. Hearing nothing he knocked again but this tim he said her name.  
"Chise..."


	2. 2

She raced down the hall toward her bedroom nearly tripping in her race for safety of her bed. Grabbing the door handle and opening the with more force than intended and rushing into her room with the door slamming behind a beeline straight to her bed. As she flopped on her bed and smooshed her face into her pillow thoughts ran a million miles an hour. 'I can't believe I stood there and stared at his penis.' It was surprisingly human looking. 'I guess I shouldn't be that surprised he is still part human.' Pulling her face back from the pillow she gave a soft sigh. Suddenly she realized she didn't have her clothes with her.' Urggg! Just what I need more embarrassment, Elias probably saw my underwear.' After flopping her blush filled face back into her pillow her ears perked up as she heard footsteps coming closer to her door.

'Please don't be Elias please don't be Elias.' The moment of truth arrived and she heard a knock on her door. Her body froze in war with herself on weather to answer and face the music or ignore this ever happened. Anthor knock and her name with it this time. 'Well looks like he's not going away anytime soon.' Getting up off her bed slowly making her way to the her door. Sucking in a breath she slowly opened the door and looking though a slight crack in the door she came face to face with a large purple muscled chest. Her eyes slowly following each muscle to his skull bound face. " Chise do you still want a bath? You left your clothes." In one hand held her floral dress and in the other her green panties. Her blush came back full force as soon as she laid eyes on what was in his clawed purple hand. Her eyes went wide "I..I..ye..yes Elias, thank you for my clothes. Handing over the clothes she was tempted to rip them from his hands but held back. "Chise we will be taking a look at the book of different fae from around the world after lunch. Make sure you meet me in the study." Nodding her head as she recived both pieces of clothing.

Her eyes followed him as he turned away from the door. 'So many muscles up and down his back.' Her eyes drank in each an every movement he made as her turned around. He had strong upper back muscles that made her want to run her hands up and down them until her hands end up under that towel he was wearing. From the outline of the towel his hind end was shaped very pleasingly to Chise's eye. As she closed the door she leaned her head on the old wooden door. 'Why am I such a perverted girl, I know I love the man I never expected to see him like that. I'm sure he was going to say something about being naked in front of me.'

With another sigh she opened the door and looked around and creeped out of her room with her hands full of clothes. She made her way back to the bathroom stepping on a spot that squeaked making her flinch. 'Stop jumping at shadows there know one out here.' Finally making her way to the bathroom and opening the door. This time as she opened the door there was no facefull of steam or or eyefull of naked Elias. But as she walked in she noticed the room was filled with the smell of Elias. 'He smells wonderful.' It was a spicy yet a little musky smell. 'He smells wonderful. It's like he's holding me the way scent surrounds me.'

Slowly making her way to the tub turning on the water. While waiting for the tub to fill she took her hair tie out of her hair and ran her fingers through her hair. Then her hand made their way down to her top opening one button at a time. Shrugging out of the unbuttoned shirt it landed on the floor. Then taking her hands down to her sleeping short hooked her fingers into the band and wiggled her way out of them. Picking up both sets of clothes and put them by the sink.

Making her way back to the tub and turning off the water she climbed in slowly as for the water was quite hot. All the way in she was finally able to fully relax. The hot water was making her skin so sensitive that she didn't want to move. As Chise lied there thoughts ran through her mind that would make anyone blush. It started out innocently enough as she pictured getting a hug from Elias since the room smelled strongly of him. Her hands started rubbing her tummy as she continued to invision what that simple hug started to turn into.  
From that hug Elias started to slowly rubbing down her back and picking her up with both hands on her pert little bottom.  
Back in the tub her hands had moved from her tummy to the undersides of her breasts moving slowly towards her nipples slowly rubbing them with her thumbs. The not so innocent hug in her mind continued to getting hotter.  
After picking Chise up by her little booty rubbed her cheeks under her skirt with his gloved hands. Chise reached with her arms around his neck and put her face there. Slowly breathing in his scent and lightly gave him kisses along his neck. As she was doing that Elias moved one of his hands from her butt to her front. Touching her panties and rubbed slowly to the top to her crack. Feeling for her clit and rubbed it slowly making her moan.

In the tub Chise moved he right hand down from her breast and nipple to slowly go to their slit. Finding her clit she rubbed circles on it. When her fantasy started to go turn to Elias and his rubbing fingers that were outside of her panties to move to the inside on her bare clit. As she clung to him for dear life as continue to rub gently in circles. Holding onto him she continued to nip,Suck,and lick across his neck to his smooth skull "Elias please," she moaned right next to where his right ear would be. "Please what my puppy?" As purred gently at her. "Please rub me faster." Per her husky request Elias rubbed his gloved finger faster.

In the tub Chise was going faster along with her Elias filled fantasy. The tightness in her lower tummy gave her the signal she was getting closer to her goal. Her mind conjuring the images that she was hoping to send her flying. "Elias please take your gloves off I want to feel you" she begged. Feeling him shift hand from inside her panties she turning her head to watch him take of his glove with his front teeth. Dropping his glove on the floor he reached back under skirt to rub again but not just to rub he started to stick his fingers in her tight pussy moving in and out. Moaning loudly she started to buck against him. Feeling how hard he was made her buck against him harder.  
In the tub Chise was losing her mind in her own self pleasure. Moving in and out to the point she felt the tightness in her in her nether regions release with a wave of pleasure and a low moan all over her body. With her release her fantasy slowly faded from her mind. Breathing slightly heavy she sat up and closed her eyes trying to keep her fantasy going but it just wouldn't reform. Lying back in the now cool water she dipped her hair into the water and tried to finish her bath as fast as possible.

Pulling the plug and getting out of the tub and reaching for the towel and rapping it around herself as she got out. Making her way towards the sink and looking at herself in the mirror. 'I can't believe I did that,but it felt so good though.' Looking down on the floor grabbing her green panties slipping them on along with her floral dress. Making her way out back into the hall she heard a low moan think it was Ruth with an upset stomach she called with her mind 'Ruth?' And heard his response loud and clearly 'yes Chise?' A Little confused at his calm response. 'Are you alright?' A little worried he might be sick. 'Yes why do you ask?' She continued to walk towards the stairs and turned her head to the sound of another moan and realized it came from Elias's room. 'Um never mind.' Came her embarrassed reply.

Instead of going down the stairs she got closer to his door. Putting her ear against the door she heard it again that low moan and with a growl this time. 'That definitely was not Ruth.' Scooting away from the door as quickly and quietly as possible. She really wanted to get to breakfast with out Elias knowing she was listening. Going downstairs with a smile on her face to appear normal. She sat at the table and waited for Elias to join everyone for breakfast.


	3. Despelling the atmosphere

Turning his back as Chise closed the door Elias hooked his clawed thumb in the waste of his towel and walked back to his room. Going inside he untucked this towel showing him in all his naked glory. Taking his towel in his hand and wiping water droplets  
that's traveled from his taunt chest muscles to pool in his bellybutton. Throwing his towel in a wicker basket by the door behind him. Hearing a squeak of a floorboard in the hall he shook his head. ' I'm not sure why seeing me nude bothered her so.  
Was it because I'm not human?' Hearing the water in the pipes of the old house start to run signaled Elias that Chise started her bath. Moving to the dresser he pulled out some boxer briefs that where in the top drawer and going for the second drawer  
for his signature black pants. Slipping both on and was about to reach for his belt he thought he heard his name being called.

Turning from the dresser and looking towards the door. Realizing that it was still cracked open. Walking to close it he heard it again. He was sure it was his name. Following the sound from the bathroom he listened. 'Elias please.' 'Shes moaning my name?'  
He started a little twitch coming from his pants. As he listened to her moan his still in ungloved hand grabbed the front of his pants. It felt like it was getting harder. Hearing the final throws of Chise's pleasure he made his way back to his room.  
Making sure he closed the door the door properly this time. He sat on his bed and leaned back slightly and propped himself with one arm and used his other hand to unzip and in unbutton his fly. Pushing down his black pants slightly he reached in his  
boxer briefs and grabbed hold of his cock. He remembered Chise's little green panties. Moving and squeezing slowly as he thought of her naked in nothing but the little scrap of cloth. His vision seemed clear as day in his mind.

Chise crawled on all fours breasts hanging and brushing against her arms. She sat up on her knees splayed opened. Her hands lightly rubbing her neck to slowly making her way to gently cup both her hands on her breasts in both hands. Moving his hand a  
little faster with a squeeze and now and then a thumb moving across the tip. The pre cum dribbled out slowly from his tip giving him a bit of extra bit of lubricantas he tilted his head up and lower jaw open. With slightly heavy pants  
of breath the images kept coming with Chise slowly grabbing her breasts to rub them gently in circles. Her little fingers making their way to her nipples. As she flicked gently on one of her nipples her other hand crept slowly down her stomach and  
to the waistband of her panties. Teasing it back and forth Chise finally slipped two fingers inside while the rest peeked outside. The two fingers rubbed in little circles making a wet spot on the center of her underwear. Her face looked like she  
was thoroughly enjoying herself as she touched herself for him in like his own private show.

Elias could feel how close he was. His dick would twitch after each stroke of his thumb over the smearing the pre cum. The head was dark purple compared to the feast of his skin. His daydream was getting close to how he wanted it to end when he let loose  
and speed up.

Chise closed her eyes half way giving him a sultry look and looking his way and said with a soft needy voice "Please Elias." The same tone as in the one hear over heard in the bathroom. That was what sent him over the edge. With a loud growl and moan  
in three great spurts landing on his abs. He huffed in and out of his opened jaws feeling his hot spunk cooling slowly.

'I guess she doesn't care if I'm inhuman' he chuckled to himself in his mind. Sitting up gently making sure to take care not to get on his black pants. Walking to his wicker basket he used for his used towel from his bath and cleaned up his self induced  
sticky mess. 'I've been in here to long. I need to get downstairs she might suspect something is wrong.'

Chise sat in her chair in the kitchen kinda moving back and forth in her seat as if she was antsy. ' I know what he's doing up there and hope it doesn't take to long.' Her eyes following Silky around the kitchen as she moved around preparing breakfast.  
Ruth sat in his seat chair next to her looking at Chise like she lost her mind. ' Chise sit still or he will figure out you know.' Turning her head in surprise she said "I sometimes forget we can share emotions and thoughts I'm sorry I'm just nervous."  
Looking a little guilt she sheepishly looks at Ruth's face. ' wonder if he saw my fantasy of Elias?' The look on Ruth's face and his nod gave her all the answers she needed. Hearing Elias coming down the stairs she readjusted in her seat and smoothed  
out her sweaty palms down her dress. Seeing Elias in the doorway she put on an endearing smile on her face.

On his way to he bent down to her head and gave her the side of her face a little nuzzles and a puff of air through his muzzle that brushed her ear ruffles her still drying hair and cheek making her smile more."Good morning Chise" Looking into his eyes  
she gains the courage to say "Good morning Elias,Silky is making omelette with extra cheese this morning." Trying to dispell the tense atmosphere around them. " Ah she hasn't made those in a while." Feeling a little less awkward than she had all morning."  
Elias you said you wanted to meet you in the study after lunch right? Will I have time to collect and dry some herbs from the garden?"

Elias putting his now gloved hand to his chin and turned his head to the clock on the wall it read 9:47. "Hmm... you should be able to pick them but getting them ready to dry them might have to wait. Just be careful not to cut yourself Chise." She  
nodded her head in exceptince just as Silky started to serve the omelettes and orange juice and a cup of tea for Elias.

Finishing up her she wiped her mouth with a napkin and got up with thank you towards Silky and made her way to the back door to the garden. Slipping on her white and tan sandals by the door and reaching for a sun hat from the top of the coat rack that  
held Elias's robes. Putting it on her head she found her way into the garden.

Finishing up his cheesy omelette and tea and standing up he nodded in thanks to Silky. Looking back at Ruth who had his cheeks stuffed with the last bits of food from his plate. "Follow her make sure she unharmed." Giving a big swallow and a nod to to  
his head in afermination he said " That was my idea as well the cotton flies are in many numbers again. The snow flies may come and try to attack her again." Turning around and walking While listening to his own footsteps as he walked out of the kitchen  
Elias made his way to the his study room. He wondered about his feelings about his feelings and the encounter this morning.

'I wonder why I didn't react to her seeing me nude this morning? Is it a human thing to be modest?' Reaching his study room door and opening it with a creek. 'I really need to get that fixed.' The odd passing thought went through his mind like a passing  
breeze. Spotting his favorite leather long back arm chair that sat by the window. It had a good view point of the garden. It was one of his favorite pastimes to watch Chise to watch take care of the garden. It seemed she always had a smile on her  
face out there. It was either from working with plants or talking with the other fae in the area. 'As long as she's happy I suppose that's all that matters.'


	4. Fond memories

Chise looked around the garden enjoying the sunshine. The wind started to pickup. She put her hand on her hat as she felt it start to lift off head. Even though the wind was blowing and the sun was shining she spotted in the distance clouds that were dark and heavy. Biting her lips in nervousness she thought 'I hope it's just rain.' Turning from the back door and headed to the shed for her little brown basket. The basket was special to her. It was one of the first things Elias had given to her. It was to her when he started to teach her about herbs and there what they were most commonly used for in potions and medicine. It was now her task to keep up with the garden per Elias's request. She loved every moment of it. Being out there brought her piece of mind. Making all her worries more or less fade away even for a few hours.

After getting to the shed she saw her warn out little basket and the little passenger sleeping inside. The sleeping salamander fae had crawled in at sometime in the morning for a mid morning nap. Poking it with a finger it rolled over and stretched with a yawn. It crawled out of Chise's basket with a sleepy smile. She smiled back and grabbed the basket and her clippers next to it. She took her time walking her way to the first set of lavender flower. The Lavender was one of her favorites to use for saluves. It helps with her headaches after using to much magic. Going from plant to different plant like the basil to collect for different herbs for Silky's cooking. The yarrow plant for medicine in the small village a ways from their home. ' hope this will helps with Simons cough, it's supposed to help with hay fever.' Looking at the Little white and yellow flower. The last of the hers she needed was wormwood it was really useful for the times when she lost her appetite with the headaches she would get. Basket almost full she realized she might not have enough room in her basket for the last of the season tomatoes. 'I guess I'll take half of them today.' Getting off her knees from in the dirt and with a quick brush off she looked at the sky with a small frown. 'Those clouds are getting closer, I don't like this at all.' The sinking feeling in Chise's stomach was making her nervous and anxious. Staring at the clouds she saw a little sparkle headed in her direction. Recognizing it as the fae that visits every once in awhile Chise turned the frown she had for the clouds And put on a smile for her little ariel friend. " Robin it's seems like I haven't seen you in ages!" Tilting her head in confusion Chise replied "What do you mean I was just out here the other day, are you here to help me with the garden again?" The little blue Ariel fluttered around Chise's face in excitement "Of course I will! Anything for our brave Robin." Chise Holdding out her hand so the ariel could perch she watched as she sat in her hand and let's go finish up those tomatoes.

Elias stopped looking out the window for a minute to stand from his favorite chair. The leather creeking from his weight Elias had a contemplative look as he put his gloved hand to his boney jaw. 'Is the book I need in the self or th desk drawer' Trying to remember. It came to him that he put it in the drawer so he wouldn't forget where he put it. Walking to the desk and opening top right drawer. Reaching in and pulling the old leather bound book with gold lettering. Still looking in the drawer he spotted an old charmed bracelet. It had white and rose quartz beads around it. 'I remember this old thing.' Picking it up and rolling it between his fingers. 'It was given to me when Angie was young I remember now.' It was a long time ago when from when Angelica was still a child. She was still learning her crafting skill. On one of his infrequent visits to her fathers home. It was given to him as a gift. 'Angelica to told me to was supposed to be for relaxI gotta and remove stress from the heart.' He took the gift but had no reason to use it. Coming back from the nostalgic memory. 'I think I'll givethis Chise she could use this more than I at the moment.' Holding the old book in one hand and putting the charmed bracelet in his front pocket and walked to his old chair. His red eyes were caught by Chise walk to the tomatoes with an Ariel in hand. 'I think many thoughts when I see her, I think of her even when I don't watch her, this feeling in my chest is constricting yet it's light at same time I wonder why?' He thinks. Maybe it's something he may bring up with Chise his human teacher.

Chise putting the Ariel on her shoulder bent over to pick up the tomatoes and herb filled basket and felt the wind blow up Her dress. Pulling it back quickly and looked around to to see if anyone saw her underwear. The Ariel sitting on her shoulder giggles and points to the window. She whispers in Chise's ear "I think thorn saw them. He's staring at you out his window." Turning around quickly and stared right back and her blush was going so hard her face felt like it was on fire. Feeling awkward enough turned to down right embarrassing when he lifted his hand. 'So he's not even going to hide it that he was pretty much peeping?' Hand still holding her dress while quickly grabbing the basket to rush back inside with her bounty. 'I'm going to pretend that nothing happened he just walked up to the window, he never saw anything...I hope!' Close the door and making her way to the kitchen to put her bounty by the sink to was the tomatoes and herbs she noticed Silky starting lunch. 'Silky I picked up some basil and some tomatoes. Sorry I didn't get all the tomatoes though I'll get those later though.' With a soft smile and a nod Chise took it as she was thankful for them. Reaching in her basket she set on the table grabbing three bright red tomatoes and started to wash them. While washing them she put the Ariel on the counter land turned her head to silky and asked "What are we having for lunch today?" Scooting away from the cutting board so Chise could see. It was the beginning of what looked like the beginnings of egg salad sandwiches. Those brought back memories for her. It reminded her of the time her and Elias had a picnic.

Elias had taken her out in the forest to do an early afternoon lesson on wild plants and herbs. The had stopped for lunch and was enjoying some egg salad sandwiches. Elias had spotted food on her face and reached out with his gloved hand to cup her face. He had gently used his thumb and wiped the line of food away. It felt like her heart was going to explode. His face had gotten so close to her. 'Is he going to kiss me? Do I want him to, I mean he wants me to be his bride right? Married people kiss.' Elias didn't but it brought Chise more clarity for her on her feelings for him that day.


	5. What people do on rainy days

Finishing up the tomatoes Chise set them next to Silky. "If I Wash some of this basil off can we have some tomatoe soup tonight? It's definitely delicious with fresh ingredients right Silky?" Again she nodded with a big smile. Chise took it as she agreed  
with her and probably was going to make that soup tonight. Going back to sort out the plants, she heard Ruth coming back inside. Coming to sit next to Chise at the table and he seemed a bit out of breath. She figured he had been chasing the cotton  
flys again. "Do you always like chasing the cotton flys Ruth?" He looked at her with a satisfied and smug look. "The snow flys were hiding with the Cotten flys again. They won't be bothering you again this year." She gave him an unsure look went back  
to her sorting.

Elias turned back from the window confused 'Is she embarrassed that I saw her underwear again? It is embarrassed right,maybe angry?' Remembering the way the windhad blown up the dress. 'Don't know why she would be embarrassed I saw themthis  
morning.' Hearing voices from the kitchen he put the book he still had in his hand on his old desk on his way out to see what was going on in the kitchen. Walking at a slow pace and stood proppedat the doorway to watch the happenings of the  
afternoon.

Chise sat and listened to Ruth's tale how he took on 2 snow flys as she sorted her herbs. Even though the tale was some an interestingstory itstarted to go through one ear and out the other as she saw Elias prop himself against the doorway.  
'He seems so gentalmanly no matter what he's doing, I wonder where he learned it?' Still looking in his direction ' "Elias um...want to join us? I'm almost done though, maybe you'd like some tea?I can fix it real quick." Feeling kind of  
shy and not meeting his eyes and then looking at Silky instead. "I think Silky is almost done with fixing up lunch too." Cocking his head a little and his boney jaw dropped a bit as his own version of a smile. "That would be a good idea Chise it saves  
Silky some time and and I won't have to eat in the study." Taking her eyes off of Silky she noticed Ruth had stopped talking,but heard his voice in her head. 'These days when ever he's around it's seems he's all you think about and even when he's  
not. You really need to tell him how you feel.' With a huff and crossing his arms he watched Silky serve the food and tea. ' I guess I won't need to serve the tea she did it for me.' She ignored Ruth's advice and started on her lunch.

After lunch Chise and Ruth said their thank yous while Elias got up and headed back to the study. Chise picked up the dishes and put them the sink. She noticed the window was cracked open. 'Huh Silky must of let the Ariel out while we ate.' Continuing  
to stare out the window while shutting it. 'Those dark clouds look like they could drop rain at at any minute.' The clouds had covered the sky with thier gloomy presence. Still feeling anxious she hurried her way to the study.

When she got to the study she saw Elias and relaxed a little. Elias was sitting in the couch that sat close to his favorite chair. The couch was the same color as his chair and was just as fancy just less worn out from lack of use. He was sitting with  
the old book that they were going to look at together in one hand and the other on the arm of the couch. 'How can he be so relaxed with this kind of weather?' Taking her eyes from him to the window that he was 'peeping' from by his chair. The rain  
had decided to grace the world with its presence. Looking at the window had little droplets on its glass.

"El...Elias can..can I sit in your lap today as we study?" Elias took his snout from the opened book and looked at her as she looked at him while chewing on her lip a little bit. 'How could I say no to that.' "Come here Chise." Setting the opened  
book face down Elias opened his arms and as she got closer he grabbed her her hips to lift her intohis lap sideways. Picking the book back up he flipped back to the start of chapter for her and started to read aloud. Lying her head on his collar  
bone she tried to pay attention to his lesson she really did, but kept gettingdistracted by the rumble of his deep voice in his chest,That and the rain too. Every once and a while she'd peek over his shoulder to look towards the window. Finally  
after her third peek she finally saw it the flash in the distance she was hoping that wouldn't come with the rain today.

The rumble she heard not to long that followed the flash made Chise flinch. The flinch didn't go unnoticed by Elias. He stopped reading to look down at her face. It was stuffed in his collar bone and was shaking. He could feel the heavy breathing indacating  
she was scared. ' I've seen plenty of people hold each other when scared over the years maybe it will help?' Rapping the arm that was against the arm of the couch around her waist. His arm was long enough to reach to her hip to mid thigh. Chise took  
her face from his collar bone to look at his look at his neck. She took a deep breath. 'He smells even stronger here.'

He started to rub her thigh as if to her nerves. Not only did it calm her nerves it was feeling really good. She held her moan in to not scare him off not wanting him to flashed and the thunder boomed overhead making her jump and put  
her face right on his neck. 'He's so warm.' She could feel his pulse under her lips. It felt like sped up to the pace of a race horse. Reaching her arm across his chest to his other shoulder to hang onto. She started to nuzzle his neck.

Elias's hand started to slowly run his hand high up her as it made its way to under her dress to her hip. He could feel his heart running away from him as he felt Chise put little butterfly kisses along his neck. Tilting his neck so she could reach more  
of him. The hand on his shoulder moved to reached the back of his neck to his jaw. Lifting her face from where she was making those little kisses along his jawline until the reached the front of his face. Cupping his jaw gently as she looked in his  
red eyes. Gathering the rest of her courage she said with a soft voice " can I um kiss you? I've wanted to do it for long for awhile now." He looked at her half lidded bright green eyes and swallowed what felt like a rock going down his thoat. "I'm  
not a normal human Chise are you sure?" Nodding with a smile and said " I'm not a normal human myself either these day am I. I don't care what you are as long as you're just Elias I'll stay with you where ever you go." While Lookin at the end of his  
face he lifted her so she could straddle him so could reach his face better. Both hands on her hips rubbed gently in small circles while Chise grabbed with both her hands on his jaw and lined her lips.

Slowly she started to touch her lips with his front teeth. Feeling her touch his teeth he opened his mouth to tap his tongue with the line of her lips trying his best to give her the kiss she was wanting. His tonguewas soft but it has a slightly  
rough texture. Not used to kissing anybody she was a bit timid when he touched her lips to go in. It was slow and sensual learning each other and it was like their connection was growing stronger just with just this one kiss. She felt warm and like  
the most happiest girl in the world.

With his hands still on her hips he pulled Chise closer to the hard-once was hedefinitely getting as soon as Chise broke the kiss she was breathing heavily and cheeks flushed with being turned on with his kiss she felt the clothed tent in Elias's  
pants and she grinded against it rubbing her herself on him. This was a different feeling than when she touched her self that morning. It made her want more. It made her wet.

So moving her hips across his clothes dick again made her moan and Elias buck up to her rocking. She felt a low growling against his chest as she held onto his shoulders to keep steady. They both rocked on each other to make the one moan trying to reach  
nirvana. Feeling a wet spot on his pants Elias looked in between them and saw her panties had soaked through. Stopping her grinding against him, "Chise wait," thinking she was doing it wrong said " do you want me to stop I understand if you do." Looking  
a bit dejected. "No it's nothing like that come here." Picking her up to lie her on the couchhe lifted her dress and admiring her panties while taking off his gloves and throwing them on the floor. "I want to touch you Chise."

Looking at back to his hopeful gaze and said "It's ok Elias I don't mind" while taking the rest of her dress off. Her eyes were half open like she was in bliss. Taking her okay and continued with his exploration of her body. Taking one purple claw and  
sliced each side of her panties and pulled them from under her. Putting them in his pocket for later. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his zipper. He took out his penis from his briefs and rubbed it while she watched him.

Running one of his fingers up and down her slit he spread her juices then put his fingers in place to keep her open and took his thumb and started to to gently rub up and down make sure his claws didn't catch on anything and hurt her. She was so wet for  
him and when he that sweet spot over her opening the made her moan his name "Elias do that again rub my clit again!" While he continued to rub her sweet spot he kept rubbing his dick for her while she watched him. Looking as he pumped his hands up  
and down while it leaked for her she started to touch her breasts. He moved in time with her as he watched as her back started to bow and pushed her breasts out. Her moved his hand away from her center in which she gave a small whine from loss of  
contact. Lookin from her face to to her opened pussy he moved down the couch on his knees until he was face to face with her pink opening. "Elias what are you...oh good lord! Don't stop!"

He gave a long slow lick from bottom to the top. While eating his snack handstill on his dick continued his pumping while spreading the leaking pre cum that came for his tip with his clawed thumb. Sticking his tongue in her virgin hole trying to  
get as much juice as possible onto his tongue and then he felt it. She started to tighten up. Sitting back up on his knees quickly he switch back to using his fingers to rub her button and moved in small quick circles. Moving his hand in time in time  
with other one he watched her face she had one of the biggest orgasims of her life while screaming his name and it triggered his own gave such a load growl to the point it sounded almost like a roar. He came on her stomach with 3 great squirts like  
earlier that morning.

Both breathing heavy not sure what to say to each other just yet after having such a great encounter. Elias reached into his pocket for a hanker chief and started to clean the mess he made on her soft stomach. "Elias did you like it?" Stopping his cleaning  
job and looking at her and putting her in his lap with a little nuzzles to her cheeks "Yes Chise I more than liked it I love it." Giving Chise a kiss in his own way. He looked out the window. The rain had stopped.


	6. What is love

Chise's head lay on Elias chest sitting in his lap. She could hear his heartbeat. 'It's going so fast.' She shyly looked up to Elias's face. His head was turned to the window. "What are you looking at Elias?" "The rain has stopped Chise, that means you don't have to be scared anymore." Sitting up to get a better view in the direction he was looking at. 'He's right it has it has stopped,what do we do now?' Looking back at Elias, "Can I get up Elias I need to take a anthor bath I'm starting to feel...uh a little sticky." Looking away from the window and into Chise's why face. "Understandable here let me help you." Getting up off the couch he scooped Chise up in his arms making sure her dress covered and walked out of the the study and to the bathroom upstairs.

On the way out going though the kitchen silky saw them on their way to the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks. Wide eyed and hand cvering her mouth in surprise. You could practically hear the quick intake of breath in surprise. Quickly turning around she nearly stepped on Ruth who was lying on the kitchen floor he was hiding under the kitchen table with his dark doggie paws covering his bright red eyes. 'The things I never planned on seeing or feeling when I became her familiar.'

After passing the kitchen Elias continued carrying Chise up the stairs to the bathroom he kept his eyes on her relaxed face keeping an eye out for any signs or regret. He started to absentmindedly rub her as he walked into the bathroom. Setting her down in the tub he pulled her dress over her head and put it on the floor. Turning on the water and let fill. With a pat on the head he left the room. 'He's leaving?' Feeling a little off the water Chise sank in up to her chin in the warmth. Even though she was cozy and sleepy from their fun in the study her mind was wide awake. ' I didn't mean to take it that far, was it too soon? Should I have said I love you then?' Blowing out a sigh threw her nose making the water ripple across the water. 'Maybe I should have said something? I wonder if he really liked what we did like he's said. I hope this doesn't make things too strange for us.' Stopping her musings when she heard footsteps outside the door. Unconsciously covering herself her confusion returning 'he's coming back?' The light knock on the door and the creek of him entering. She watched him enter with one hand on the doorknob and the other holding a stool,a cup,and shirt.

'Elias you came back?' Setting the stool by her head on the floor. "Ah yes did I forget to tell you I was going to wash your hair if you don't mind." Getting comfortable "i also brought a shirt you could wear. It's one of mine you can use it until you can change if it is what you wish that is."

Watching him out of the corner of her eye she felt unsure on what to do. She hasn't been given a bath since before her mother died. Feeling the warm water run down all the way from her hair to done her back she tried to relax. Distracting herself she began to fiddle with the water. "Elias why do you want to wash me? You and me know I can do it alone right?" Refilling the cup again he took a minute to answer. "I know you can Chise , I do it because I think it promotes bonding so I've heard." Pausing to grab the shampoo. "I wish to bond more with you Chise." Shifting a bit in the water. "Bond more with me huh? There are many things people do to form bonds." Blushing a Little and turning her head away so she didn't have to look at him in the eyes as she said her next words. "Yeah what we did in the study was one way I know of that is a way of bonding for couples."

Rubbing gently in her hair to scratching her head with his claws. "I really liked what we did in the study that type of bonding. I still plan to marry you Chise unlessyou wish other wise. So I do think that would make us a couple correct?" Slightly surprised she turned her face back to look at him to read his eyes to see if he was serious. Detecting no lie from. "Oh Elias" lifting her hands from the water in the tub and setting them on his jaw in affection. "Ever since you bought me it's almost been a god send to me. You've shown me many things, helped me meet many friends new friends, and most importantly for me you've helped me discover many things about myself more than I've ever imagined. I've come to not only to trust people again I've ... Ive come to love you Elias."

Turning the rest of her body and getting on her knees to get face to face with him and not caring even a little that she was nude he had seen it all anyway. She brought his jaw to her lips and started giving him a kiss full of all her feelings. Her love and her trust flowing with her actions. Elias accepted everything she gave. Tilting her head back to make sure the shampoo didn't get into her eyes. Opening his mouth he Returned the kiss with just as much fever. Pulling back he nuzzled her face so not to break contact with her. "Love huh? Describe the feeling for me please I want to know if I'm feeling the correct emotion right now." Smiling softly while still cupping his jaw and rubbing it with her hands.

"Love comes in many forms Elias. Love for friends,family, or even lovers. Love for family even if they are not blood related is special in its own way. The bonds they share is wonderful. Helping each other to make sure they succeed in life. Your love for friends is a good thing too. They are people you can depend and count on when things get tough and will always have an open ear for you. The love of a lover is all of it plus more. You feel your heart beating fast when they are near. You get happy when you see them everyday. You want to start a family with them and alway look towards the future with them and can picture you lover always with you. So yes Elias I'm sure I love you and want us to be together forever."

After so long of holding in her love for him her chest felt so much lighter. Like a ton of bricks was sitting on her. "Chise, I feel many of those things for you. My heart at time I can't control it whe I'm with you. I picture the future and your always there with me. Having a family, I'm still uneasy with children I'm still unsure about that. Does this strong I'm feeling in my chest mean I love you? If it is I want to be with you forever with this feeling." Squeezing his face in her arms she said with her loving smile and looking into his eyes "Yes Elias yes it does mean you love me. I would definitely love to be your bride."

Letting her go and setting her back down in the water, he continued finishing up her hair. "We still have many things to do before doing and major planning though Chise. Even though I would love to marry you as soon as possible your health and continued survival is more important to me than anything else."


	7. 7

Leaning back in the tub Chise felt really relaxed as Elias finished up her hair. The feeling of the warm water pouring from the cup from the top of her head to run down her back was wonderous. That and paired with her heart flying from having her love returned was the best feeling in the world. The warm water though it was relaxing it was making her sleepy. " Elias can we read the book together tomorrow I'm a little sleepy." Stopping his motions he pondered for a moment. "Well I suppose. We never never did read much today did we. Do you have something planned after your bath? Lifting her knees so she could put her arms around them and lay her head on top. "Yeah I was thinking of taking a nap. Is taking a small nap alright with you or did you have any plans?" Putting on his thinking pose he thought about the things he was supposed to do after the lesson today. "Other than writing a weekly letter to Simon and reading a book on long lasting curses not much else is happening so I suppose you could. I'm not needing you for much more today." Will a smile "Thank you Elias can you help me up and hand me a towel and shirt you brought me?"

Grabbing a big fluffy white towel that was on the wall next to him and handed to her. Then bent over to pick up the shirt off the floor. Hearing her get up from the tub he held out his hand for her  
Getting a secure hold on his hand she stepped over the lip of the tub. Water dripped all on the floor while getting out. Trying to be careful while getting out. With one hand in Elias's and one holding her fluffy towel to her chest. Balance was not with her today. Slipping on the puddle on the floor she dropped her towel to try to catch herself on Elias's shoulders. Taking his hand from hers quickly caught her by her hips. She made a sigh of relief glad she didn't fall flat on her face in front of him. Flushing brightly at that and realizing her breasts were at his eye level from where he was sitting on the low stool. "Careful Chise." Taking his snout he rubbed gently against her right nipple. Giving it a quick lick and handed her the shirt.

She felt the nipple tighten from the attention he gave it. Unbuttoning and putting on the shirt she turned and walked to the door and paused before leaving the room. Looking back at him she chewed her bottom lip in nervously before asking " umm since you don't have much to do today do you want to lay down with me while I nap?" Getting up from the stool and pulling the plug from the tub and then looked at her. "If I'm going to lay down with you we may have to lay in my bed, yours might be to small for me." Nodding her head. She really liked his bed the couple of times she slept in it was like sleeping on clouds. She would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night cuddled into Elias's side when she would stay the night with him. Elias walked over to her and scooped her and made their way to his room.

Opening the door without one hand and stepping into the room he set Chise on the center of the bed. Slipping off his shoes and lying on his side with an arm under his head to get comfortable. As soon as Elias was got comfy and settled Chise rolled on her side and tucked her head under his lying still it didn't take long for either of them to doze off to dreamland.

The orange glow coming through Elias's bedroom curtains is what Chise woke up to. 'It's already sunset? How long did I sleep?' Not sure if there was a clock in the room and looked around and not finding one from her position against Elias's chest. She rolled over and and found none. 'No wonder he sleeps in late'. Her movement woke Elias up and felt him curl his arm around her waist. The arm around her waist started rubbing on her bare waist and thighs. 'Good evening Elias. Did you sleep well?" Moving his whole body over her to give Chise nuzzles. "Why yes Chise it's been awhile since I've slept that well." The nuzzles turned into licks his form of kisses.

Chise enjoying the attention put her hand on his face to Direcet his kisses to her lips. Even though Elias didn't have a normal face she still loved him and the attention he gave. His kiss started slow and gentle putting his tongue in her mouth in a form of French kiss. While kissing her he moved one of his hands moved to her side and touched her curves. Slowly starting to rubbing her hips to his hand to cupping her pert bottom. Lifting his face from hers he made light licks from her neck all the way to th collar bone on her shoulder. Giving it little nips. Moving his hand from her butt tho the white buttons on her shirt. One by one they popped opened revealing her cleavage all the way down to her bellybutton. Nipping down to the valley of her chest. Lifting one of the flaps of the shirt to show a pert breast with a dusty pink nipple. It was already hard from the ministrations on her neck. Licking his way from from the valley to the nipple. Taking it gently between his teeth and bit gently followed by a soft licks.

Grabbing a hold of his horns to keep his head where she wanted it him. "Mmm...Elias don't stop keep doing that." Spreading her legs open to fit more of himself better. Letting go of one of his horns she tried to reach in between them to try and undo his vest and button up shirt. Realizing what she was doing stopped his licks. With a small protest from Chise.

Sitting up in the middle of her bent knees he started to open his vest and shirt her. While doing so he looked down at Chise. Shirt open breasts showing and her legs open wide showing all she had to give. All of it was beautiful in his eyes. Slipping his vest and shirt and tossed them on the floor. His chest looked as it was sculpted from marble. It was as if he spent years to obtain the lean muscles on his abdomen. Chise wasn't sure if it was part of his form he chose to wear everyday or not. Not wanting to just lay there and do nothing she sat up on her knees also. "Elias cane you sit sideways with your legs on the floor?" With a tilt to his to the head "what ever for Chise?" "I'll show you,your just a bit to tall for what I want to do when you're kneeling on the bed."

Sliding off the bed to sit midst his legs. She put her hands on his legs and steeled herself for what she was about to do. 'I've never done this before,I've only heard talk about this it's supposed to be something men like right?' Smoothing her hands on his upper legs as she made her way up the belt buckle and zipper. Fumbling a bit trying to undo the buckle. Pulling the zipper down and reaching inside his brifes. She peeked through her lashes to see his reaction to her touching his penis and was pleasantly surprised on how much he liked it. His head tilted back and his hands were holding onto the comforter tightly.

Looking back to the dick in her hand. As hard as it looked it was actually quite soft on the outside. Giving it a few test strokes it started to leak a clear liquid at the tip. Watching it run down his purple shaft. She took one of her fingers and rubbed the liquid around the tip and across the slit making it twitch a few times. Curious to it's taste so she licked him. The reaction she got was an interesting one so she did it again. Elias let out a loud growl and took one of his hand from the bed and set it on her soft hair. Taking that as a sign to keep going. She put what she could in her mouth and moved up and down. It was an odd taste,kinda salty at first that became musky. But the more she did it the more salt flavor came out.

"Chise stop...nnn please." Letting go with a pop "did you not like it? I won't do it again." With a rub on her head and to cupping her cheek to tilt it to look at his face. "Chise I liked what you were doing that was the problem. I don't want to finish just yet." Picking her up and laying her back on the bed. Standing up and hooking his clawed thumbs under the waist bands of his briefs and pulling them down. Climbing back on the be to hover over her. "Chise just let me know if you wish to or I do something you're not comfortable with." Putting her hand on his muscled chest. "I will Elias I promise." Opening the shirt that fallen back over her breasts and smoothed his palms over each nipple. Making them picked up all over again. Running his hands from up her on her breasts all the way to knees. Opening them up gently he saw her pink lips opening with the movement. Rubbing on hand her thigh to her open flower. He took his fingers and gently dipped in her hole to collect some of her juices. Taking those juices and spread them over them over her clit. That pulled a small moan out of her. "Mmm...more Elias it's feeling so good. Now using his other jab he stuck 2 of his fingers in her. Moving back and forth to the point chise's jucies were coating his hand. While he continued doing this he kept feeling her barrier on the tips of his fingers. Slowing down a bit but not fully stopping he asked "Chise do you want me to take your virginity,we can wait if want to I would understand, humans tend to wait for some reason." Haveingba hard time concentrating from the pleasure she was getting at Elias's hand she almost missed the question. "Yes I would rather you have you take it. I love and I don't think that will ever change."

Bend over he gave her a small lick on her lips and looked straight into her eyes " and I you my dear sweet Chise." Reaching for his dick and remove his fingers from her dripping slit. Rubbing his tip up and down to coat it for an easier entry he pushed a little at a time. Not used to anything than fingers up there started to feel a stretching pressure. It kind of hurt hat at the same time it felt good. He would pull back then push forward an inch at a time. Stopping halfway in Elias stopped what he was doing. "Chise this may hurt a little here hold my hand." Offering a soft scaled palm to her while the other rubbed her clit to ease the pain. Holding his hand he did one quick thrust and felt a pain straight from her core to her bellybutton. Flinching at the pain and squeezing the offered hand. "Chise?" With a worried tone "it's ok Elias just...just keeps moving your fingers in circles. It almost doesn't hurt anymore." Giving her a test thrust to judge how much pain she was in. Seeing none he set a steady pumping motion. This was one of best feelings Chise ever felt and she was sharing it with someone she loved with all her heart. Watching him move his hip piston back and forth was so sexy in her eyes. The feeling of his dick hitting a sweet spot almost every helped her passion skyrocket. Closing her eyes just for a moment as she felt her orgasm start to rush over her ah..ah..Elias don't stop I'm gonna..." Opening her eyes to watch him in the throws of her orgasim she saw vines and thorns covering most of the room. It was a sight to see how coming together made him like this. Then she felt it his thrusting sped up followed soon the heat he shot into her with a animalistic roar with head cocked back and jaws wide open.

Panting he bent over her trying to catch his breath "DId I scare you Chise? I lost a little of my control." Shaking her head with a smile "no never. I was never scared and never will be Elias."  
Reaching for his head to guild into a cuddle next to her. Laying next to her he moved to face her and reached with his arms to hold her securely. Noticing the darkness in the room she chewed her lip in worry. "Elias did we miss dinner? I didn't mean to sleep so long." Taking a lungful of air in his nose he smelt many things. Most of it was the love making but The was an odd smell that didn't fit. "I believe that silky is currently tomato soup," and one small inhale "with a side of garlic bread." Silence flowed the room in the middle the after glow cuddles until chise's stomach decided to interrupt the mood. "Well as much as I would love staying ind bed Elias we need to each or else silky will come looking for us." Agreeing with herbs moved to get off the bed. " I will meet you down stairs." Giving Chise a nuzzle and both got up to get ready for dinner.


End file.
